Frigga
Frigga was the wife of Odin, the mother of Thor, and the adoptive mother of Loki. Biography ''Thor Frigga is the wife of Odin, mother of Thor, and the queen of Asgard. She is compassionate and nurturing to Thor and to her adopted son Loki, the offspring of King Laufey whom Odin brought with him from Jotunheim after the war with the Frost Giants. She raised both of her sons with equal love and warmth and is loved dearly by both of them in return. She appears to be a good and wise queen who is very highly regarded by all of her husband's subjects. When Thor was about to be made king of Asgard, Frigga assisted in the ceremony, standing beside Loki and gazing at Thor with pride as well as hope that he will become more mature and intelligent than he currently was. She was absent during Thor's banishment by the hands of Odin, but learned about it soon afterwards, presumably from Loki. Angered by the news, Frigga confronted her husband and insisted that he return Thor to Asgard. When Odin refused, she eventually came to accept that there was a reason for his actions. When Odin fell into the Odinsleep, Frigga stayed at his bedside, afraid that he had put off the sleep for too long and would never awaken. It was also at this time that Loki learned of his true parentage and questioned Odin's intentions in taking him from Jotunheim. Frigga tried to reassure her adopted child that he was loved and an integral part of the family, even going so far as to make Loki king in his father and brother's absences. She went on to express her hope for Thor's return, which prompted Loki to visit his brother on Earth. There he falsely told Thor that Odin had died and Frigga had forbidden their banished son from ever returning to Asgard. Loki then made a secret pact with Laufey, in which he claimed that he would enable the Frost Giant king to enter Asgard and kill Odin. Frigga bravely defended her sleeping husband and slew one of the Jotun warriors before being thrown across the room by Laufey. Loki appeared and slew Laufey with the staff Gungir, revealing their pact to be a trap. Unaware of her adopted son's deception, Frigga embraced Loki as he promised to make the Jotuns pay for what they had done. Thor returned to the palace immediately afterwards and Frigga ran to him, embracing him with even greater joy. When Thor informed her of Loki's mischief and his ordeal in returning, she did not lash out at either of her children despite her shock and confusion. Upon receiving news of Loki's death, Frigga went into mourning and found it difficult to comfort her husband and firstborn son. Thor: The Dark World Prelude One year after Loki's "death", Frigga discovered that Loki had survived and made a deal with Thanos and The Other. She tried to talk to him, but Loki told her it wasn't a good time to talk. Frigga told Thor and Odin that he was alive and that he was planning to do something with the Tesseract. After Thor and Loki return to Asgard, Frigga was relieved to see Loki back. Odin told Loki that the only reason he wouldn't be executed was because Frigga still loves him. Thor: The Dark World When Asgard is attacked, Frigga fought to defend those that she loved at any cost. She fought Malekith while defending Jane Foster. The battle was interrupted by Kurse who restrained her. As Malekith threatened Jane she was revealed to be an illusion. After questioned, Frigga refused to tell her enemy anything, and Kurse stabbed her through the heart killing her instantly just as Thor came in and angrily shot Malekith in the face with lightning, scarring him. However, Malekith and Kurse escaped. Thor turned to see Odin holding Frigga in his arms. She was given a funeral and burned as the Asgardians mourned the death of their queen. Character traits Frigga was a strong woman, a majestic queen, and perfectly able to stand at Odin's side. Despite her attention to protocol, she was a loving and tender mother to both her sons. When Odin brought the infant Loki to Asgard after the war with the Jotuns, Frigga accepted him as her own without any hesitation, although she believed that Odin should have told him the truth about his origins all along. While she clearly attempts to believe in only the good in her sons, she was also intuitive and perceptive about other intentions. She was also generally accepted as a good judge of character. As an Asgardian, Frigga possesses superhuman physical attributes such as increased strength, fast reflexes, longevity, and exceptional beauty. Despite the notion that not many Asgardian women are warriors, Frigga was ready, willing, and certainly able to hold her own even against Jotuns. During the attack in Odin's bedchamber she manages to kill a Frost Giant with a single strike. Relationships *Odin - Husband. *Thor - Son. *Loki - Adopted son. *Sif - Ally. *Heimdall - Gatekeeper and loyal servant. *Malekith - Enemy. *Kurse - Enemy and killer. *Jane Foster - Ally. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **Thor'' (First appearance) - Rene Russo **''The Avengers'' - (Mentioned only) **''Thor: The Dark World'' - Rene Russo *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' Behind the scenes This article doesn't have any behind-the-scenes information about this character. Please add some! Trivia *In the comics, Frigga has a deep knowledge of magic, but this aspect is not shown in Thor, but it was explored briefly in the sequel. *Also, in the comics Frigga is shown to have not accepted Loki as her own child and even grew to hate him, denying him the right to call her his mother, for his mischief and mayhem against the throne of Asgard. This is opposite her portrayal in the film. *In the comics, Frigga is Thor's step-mother and raised him in place of his biological mother, Gaea, the Elder Goddess of Earth. *In a deleted scene for Thor: The Dark World it is revealed that Frigga was the one to teach Loki how to wield magic. *She is one of six recurring film characters to be killed, the other five being Odin, Arnim Zola, Jasper Sitwell, The Other, and Carina (not counting Coulson, who is revived). Gallery ''Thor'' Frigga odin.png|Frigga talking to Loki while Odin is in the Odinsleep. Russo_frigga.jpg|Frigga with Sif at the banquet for Thor's return (still in mourning for Loki's death). Frigga_Coronation.jpg|Frigga at Thor's coronation. Tumblr_m69guwqW0p1r0wh32o1_500.jpg ''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' THor The Dark World prelude_pg2b.jpg|Frigga discovers Loki's survival. THor The Dark World prelude_pg2.jpg|Frigga unearths Loki's plans. ''Thor: The Dark World'' Jane Foster and Frigga.png|Jane Foster and Frigga. Jane and Frigga.jpg|Frigga preparing to fight. friggavsmalekith1.png|Frigga battling Malekith. friggavsmalekith2.png|Frigga in mid-battle with Malekith. Category:Thor characters Category:Family member Category:Asgardians Category:Queens Category:Mothers Category:Earth-199999 Deceased Category:Aliens